


rush

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: It has been only a moment.





	rush

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works.
> 
> Also, my very first fic.

The air was imbued with the smell of blood, fight for life and death, steel meeting with high speed, sometimes sending sparks to the blood-soaked ground. But fire was not necessary for the atmosphere to burn. Not because the enemy had an advantage in number. Not because he was not the weakest. It was their mixed breaths that stirred up the fire.

It has been only a moment. Full of tension, expecting for a hit in the back, from surprise. For it was so easy to lose oneself in those lips. Get lost in that taste. To forget that they were in the middle of a fight, which could be the last one ever. That reinforcements could be late, or would never arrive.

It has been only a moment. Two. At once they had been fighting, cutting, hurting, killing still unconsciously drawing near each other till their backs met. The next moment they were holding the back of the other's neck with one arm, fingers playing in hair, pulling closer, still closer, while the other arm was holding the sword dripping with blood.

For a moment. For eternity. Connected. In passion. Lust. Need. First. New. Only just discovered.

In a kiss.

In a fight for everything. Honour. Life. Love. Love.  **Love** . That which they could not articulate, for there were no words for that which was New. For that which had not been seen until now. One can not put in words that, which has just now been grasped. The nature of which has only just been understood.

Only a kiss. That kiss. The first one. The last one. Maybe. And pulling out suddenly just after, mingling with the enemy again. Cutting. Slicing. Driving in. Swimming in the sea of corpses. Trying to stay on the surface. To not turn around to look, if the other was still alive. Whether he was not dying split in half. No. The rhythm must not be lost. They had to go forward cutting their way to survival.

And then once more. When they would see an opening, because the enemy had to regroup, they would get back as soon as possible. Running to meet upon corpses for the earth had been lost. With impetus rush in and mingle with each other. There was no time for caresses or butterfly-like touches. Each kiss tasted the same. Like despair. Blood. Adrenalin. Death. As if there had been no other. As if there would not be another. Even though there was not much strength left. Though muscles were burning and breath grew shallow.

It has been only a moment.

In the next one, one could only hope that that last blink of red before darkness came had not been blood. But  **Him** .


End file.
